The quantum dot light emitting element, such as Quantum dot Light Emitting Diode (QLED), possesses benefits of wide color gamut, high color purity, great stability, low power consumption and low cost, and is known as the next generation lighting element after the organic light emitting element. The Quantum dot Light Emitting Diode comprises a quantum dot light emitting layer, a Hole Transporting layer and an Electron Transporting layer. The Electron Transporting layer, the quantum dot light emitting layer and the Hole Transporting layer sequentially stack up. The Electron Transporting layer, the quantum dot light emitting layer and the Hole Transporting layer are generally to solve the corresponding materials in the organic solvents, and then to individually form wet films by spin coating. Namely, the Electron Transporting layer, the quantum dot light emitting layer and the Hole Transporting layer are respectively manufactured with three layers. Commonly, one layer is first manufactured, and then the other layer is formed. Because the organic solvent will be utilized as forming films, in the manufacture process of the Quantum dot Light Emitting Diode, the film layer during manufacture may damage to the adjacent film layer which has already been made. Accordingly, it results in the decreases of the lighting efficiency and the manufacture success rate of the Quantum dot Light Emitting Diode.